Alles Lüge
by Deca
Summary: 10 Jahre danach scheint alles wofür man einst einstand nur noch Lüge zu sein.


**First Chapter**

10 Jahre

Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Stille.

Ruhe.

Dunkelheit

All das hatte der schwarzhaarige mit der weissen Strähne, welche sich seit 8 Jahren durch sein Haar zog ersehnt, erhofft, den ganzen Tag erwartet.

Er hasste seine Arbeit im Ministerium. Die speichelleckenden Kollegen, die Presse die immer noch begierig jedes Stück niederschrieb was er tat, sagte oder manchmal kam es ihm so vor, auch tun sollte. Aber was war das auch für Arbeit, er sass den ganzen Tag rum und sah gut aus. Unterschrieb mal hier ein Urteil, da eine Bekanntmachung und ansonsten, eine leere Hülle die einfach nur da war. Oh ja das konnte er, repräsentativ dasitzen und so tun als höre er zu, an den denn richtigen stellen nicken und ansonsten einfach nichts tun.

Ein Talent was ihn seit 8 Jahren verfolgte, seit dem unglückseligen Tag als er zusah wie sich Ginny tötete oder getötet wurde.

War er nur die Marionette des Ministeriums oder war er immer noch ein eigenständiges Wesen? Wenn diese einschloss das man einen gewissen Sinn zum Leben, im Leben, hatte dann war er wohl aus Holz und bewegte sich an Fäden, wobei in seinem Falle war es wohl eher Granit in welchen man einen lachenden Bajazzo geschlagen hatte. Wer kannte ihn wirklich, privat?

Keiner.

Nach dem Tod von Ginny, der unschönen Scheidung von Ron und Hermine an dennen auch ihre Freundschaft zerbrach hatte er niemanden mehr.

Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die wutentbrannte Fratze die mal seinem besten Freudn gehörte.

„Du hast mich hintergangen! Nach all den Jahren und all dem Scheiss den wir durchgemacht haben hast du mich einfach betrogen! Beschissen wie ein Stück Dreck. Du bist nicht besser als die gegen die wir kämpfen." Wutentbrannt kam Ron auf ihn zu, Harry blieb ruhig und gelassen in seinem Lehnstuhl sitzen. Es war derselbe Stuhl, fast Thron der in Albus Dumbledores Studierzimmer stand. Er wollte ihn damals haben, und bekam ihn auch mit Bückling, wer schlug schon dem Retter der Zauberwelt etwas ab.

„Warum?"

„Antworte mir gefälligst! Warum hast du mit Hermine geschlafen? Brauchtest du sie für deine Sammlung an Ministeriumshübschen? Seit du Ginny verloren hast .." er kam nicht weiter, ein fluch traf ihn genau auf die Brust, warf ihn zu Boden und lies ihn durch den Raum schlittern.

Die Wutmaske erstarrte zu einem entsetzten, flehentlichen Blick

„Tu's nicht Harry, bitte!"

„Sprich NIE wieder über Ginny in meiner Gegenwart! Ihr habt sie getötet, ihr wart es die mich getötet habt, du warst es der mich verlassen hat. Am besten du verschwindest aus meinen Augen. Ich denke mal wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen was du auch nur im entferntesten verstehen könntest"

Noch einmal sah ihn Ron traurig an.

„Warum?" mehr stand nicht im Raum.

Das Türklappen hallte manchmal noch in seinen Ohren wieder. Leise und doch laut wie ein Kanonenschlag.

„Du bist ein Ungeheuer Harry Potter, musst du alles zerstören was du liebst?" Hermines Worte und ihre traurigen Augen starrten ihn an.

„Sag mir ehrlich warum du mit mir schlafen wolltest, warum hast du mich erwählt nach all den Jahren"

„Das habe ich nicht, es ist wie Ron sagte, nur ein weiteres Puzzleteil in meiner Sammlung. Du hast mir nichts bedeutet, nur der Triumph etwas zu besitzen da smir nicht gehört." es schmerzte ihn dies zu sagen, aber was sollte er denn sonst tun?

Die Wahrheit sagen?

Die verstand doch eh keiner, seit dem Tag an dem er zusehen musste wie Ginny unter dem Imperius Fluch ein Avadra Kadavra gegen den Spiegel sprach. Er hielt sie in den Armen als sie langsam erstarrte.

Sicher er tötete den verwirrten übriggebliebnen Todesser der meinte seinen dunklen Lord rächen zu müssen. Oder war es nicht eher eine Execution, war es noch gerechtfertigt? Gab es je eine Untersuchung zu der Diskrepanz zwischen Entdeckung des Todessers und seiner Überwältigung. Derjenige der dabei war schwieg beharrlich und den strahlenden Helden fragte man so etwas nicht.

Selbst unter Veritaserum sagte sein Mitstreiter nicht aus was passiert ist, nur immer den Satz „Es war dunkel und dann war er tot."

Keine Erkenntnis woher die Narben und Wunden kamen, obwohl jeder Auror sofort erkannte das dies nur ein Cruciatus Fluch gewesen sein konnte. Abgesehn von den eindeutigen Foltermerkmalen welche von wohlplazierten Schnitten mit etwas scharfem herrührten.

All das brachte sie nicht zurück. All die Erinnerung vertiefte nur den Schmerz.

Nein wie sollen sie alle die Leere verstehen die er empfand.

Die Welt sah nur den strahlenden stellvertretenden Zaubereiminister Harry Potter, den Retter der Zaubererwelt vor dem Bösen. Keiner sah die dunkle Seite die in ihm nagte und wuchs.

Keiner spürte den Hass, die Wut die in ihm gärte. Und keiner wusste um die Kälte die ihn innerlich ausfüllte seit seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Er war zu einem guten Schauspieler geworden ja, Emotionen kann man gut verbergen und auch spielen.

Es war seltsam, er begann Tom, wie er ihn für sich nannte, zu verstehen. Ein hoher Preis für ein Leben.

Einmal nimmst du einmal gibst du. Er hatte zuviel genommen, oder vlleicht wurde ihm auch zuviel genommen. Er selbst hatte sich abgefunden mit der Tatsache das es nicht weiterging. Ihm blieben wie viel, 80 oder 100 Jahre noch. Die Aussicht darauf machte ihn schwindlig und wütend zugleich.

Vielleicht sollte er wieder seiner Passion nachgehen, ja das würde ihn wohl besänftigen. Für den Augenblick zumindest.

Mit zitternden Fingern ging er an den verborgenen Safe hinter dem Ölgemälde was seine Eltern und Sirius zeigte. Ein sarkastischer Zug spielte um seine Lippen, klar das zu verstecken hinter dem Bild der Menschen die ihn schützen wollten und alles dafür gaben. Sogar ihr Leben.

Gerade als er es sich gemütlich machen wollte um zu beginnen schellte die Türklingel. Er hasste es wenn er gestört wurde. Schnell packte er seine Utensilien in den safe und schloss ihn ehe er zur Tür ging. Nur fragte er sich wer es wagte um diese Zeit ihn zu stören. Freune hatte er schon lange nicht mehr und seine Untergebenen im Ministerium würden den Teufel tun ihn daheim aufzusuchen. Die Aussicht auf Besuch bestand also nun wirklich nicht.

Nachdem es zum 4ten mal klingelte siegte seine Neugier gepaart mit Verärgerung.

Er öffnete die Tür

„Schau an Potter, der edle Sankt Potter!" Sarkasmus troff nur so aus der Stimme des Fremden den er doch so gut kannte. Das blonde halblange Haar akurat gekämmt. Die eisgrauen Augen fixierend auf seinen Gegenüber gerichtet sagte er: „Ministeriumsgeheimdienst Agent Malfoy, wir haben Grund zur Annahme das sie Muggeldrogen in Besitz haben Minister." Die letzten Worte kamen mit soviel Verachtung das es schon fast ein Hohn war die angedeutete Verbeugung ernst zunehmen. "Ich habe hier einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für ihre Privaträume, in ihrem Büro waren wir schon und sind nicht fündig geworden. Nun durchsuchen wir ihre Privat Räume" und schob sich mit einem abfälligen Blick an ihm vorbei.


End file.
